Hide and Seek
by Eridanus7Always
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur are caught in a deadly game, can Arthur find the man responsible before Merlin pays the price.
1. To Far to the Dawn

Alright, just finished To Help a Friend and I'm already going again. Some Merlin whump. No slash. All rights belong to BBC and the creators. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

It was the coldest November in memory, the days were far to short the sun barely rising above the horizon before the eternal night swallowed all of Albion. Cold frost clung to the rooftops and the dark cobble stone streets. Wind cut through the empty streets, rattling the frost bite panes, blowing heavy drifts of snow against the buildings that glowed warmly from within out into the dark night.

The streets were empty, cast deep in the shadows of the bitter night. The only light came from the guard posts, who stood out alone against the bitter gnawing bite of the cold wind, their cheeks blushing with the bite of the snow. The fires burning in intervals along the wall to keep the blood moving in their frost bitten veins.

And so it was a tall gangly man found himself struggling through the abandoned streets against the bitting wind. His small frame being buffeted by the wind that bite through his clothes and froze the blood in his veins. He pulled his coat tighter around his trembling frame, stuffing his numb fingers under his armpits.

His cheeks were shielded from the bite of the wind, by his neckerchief that was pulled up from around his neck over his mouth, his hot breathe warming his cheeks that glowed with the cold. He cursed Arthur for making him clean out the stables in this godforsaken weather, it had been still when he had walked down after Arthur had retired but still agonizingly cold sucking the warmth out of your blood.

But now the wind blew down from the dark clouds making the cold all the more unbearable. Merlin his head ducked down, arms stuffed under his arms was not looking at anything but each long careful stride of his feet. So it was that he did not see nor expect the shadow that moved out across his vision suddenly from the dark.

The man hit Merlin hard aside the head, knocking Merlin off his feet. Merlin fell back, pulling his arms from under his armpits as his foot hit a particular slick spot on the cold cobblestone, his arm caught him as he tumbled onto the cold stone.

He caught his wrist under the weight of his body, hearing it crack sickeningly against the cold stone, Merlin's cried out biting down on his chapped lips, blood filling his mouth as his head cracked against the cold ice his foot had caught. Merlin lay there, gasping for breathe, blood running down his chin as his vision cleared with each gasp of bitter cold air.

He felt a strong hand grab him, hauling him to his feet, his head lulled as he struggled to push back the veil of unconsciousness a splitting pain cutting through his head as if his very skull was being split open. His eyes slipped closed as his body sagged, in the man's grasp unable to keep the unconsciousness at bay with each agonizing wave of pain that cut through his head.

Merlin jerked his head back gasping for air as the bitter water burned his throat and ran in cold tendrils down his skin. He pulled back, hearing the cold jangle of iron, as he felt something press back painfully into his exposed flesh. He pushed his eyes open looking down as he realized he was chained into the stocks.

"Sweet dreams Merlin."

A cold voice hissed but Merlin could see nothing but shadows whoever had attacked him was gone back into the shadows. Taking anther breathe feeling the cold air burn down his throat. He dropped his head, closing his eyes as he took a long slow breathe but he could not scream the cold stole the voice from his raw throat. His whole body shook terribly with the cold, his cheeks burning red as his lips trembled with a soft blue tinge speckled with blood.

He stood there feeling the bitter wind bite through his clothes and freeze the water that ran down his face. He closed his eyes feeling each breathe burning in his throat as he shook with the cold bite of the wind. In this godforsaken weather he was as good as dead because no one was looking for him and they wouldn't be until first light which was a long way off and Merlin knew he wouldn't make it.


	2. Stroke of Luck

Thanks for all the wonderful support I've gotten so far. Heres the next part. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

Gwaine moved as fast as he could along the dark and icy streets, his head ducked down against the wind that bite mercilessly at his red cheeks and burned down his throat. His cloak was pulled right around him in an effort to repel the biting wind that hollowed through Camelot's desolate streets.

He cursed his luck, not ten minutes ago he had been wrapped up in the warmth of his own bed, the roaring fire that burned in his hearth casting out the chill of this bitter winter that just would not pass when he had been woken by the guard.

A guard man had succumb to the cold and had to be taken to Gaius's chambers and was need of a replacement and by Gwaine's luck it was him. Right now all he really wanted was a good bottle of mead to drive out the cold and to crawl back into bed till the bitterest of the night had passed.

Gwaine's head snapped up as he stopped, lifting the torchlight out into the shadowed night he listened. He heard it again the soft clank of metal as he turned the torchlight finding the stocks, which had been empty since this cold winter had set down up them. It was to cruel to leave a man chained out in this weather and people had little entrance standing out in this weather to throw fruit when they could easily loose fingers and toes.

But they were not empty now and as the torchlight fell across the man's face, Gwaine's heart stopped, Merlin. Then he felt anger burn so hotly through his veins it drove back the bitter cold. His hand tightened involuntarily on the torch as he rushed to his friend's side.

Gwaine dropped down onto his knees, the torch falling to the ground casting long shadows across Merlin's face. His skin was blue and frighteningly cold, Gwaine pressed his hands to Merlin's face.

"Merlin. Merlin, can you hear me? Merlin."

Merlin pushed his eyes open slowly, his gaze seeming to wonder before finding Gwaine's face before him.

"Gwaine."

The words were but a whisper on his lips.

Gwaine drew back his hands from Merlin's face. Pulling his gloves from his hands, he slipped them over Merlin's numb and blue fingers. Then his hands shaking with the cold Gwaine fumbled with the clasp of his cloak pulling it off his shoulders.

Standing he threw it over Merlin's shoulders, pulling it as tight around his body as he could. Dropping back to his knees, Merlin's eyes had slipped back closed.

"Hey, hey, hey. Merlin, come on, keep your eyes open for me. Talk to me Merlin."

Merlin pushed his eyes open slowly, finding Gwaine.

"I'm fine Gwaine, just tired."

"We're going to get you some help, alright, just hold on."

Gwaine looked down at the cold iron clasps that were holding Merlin in the stocks, he knew the only one with the key was Arthur.

"Do you have your sword Gwaine?"

Gwaine looked up in surprise.

"My sword?"

"The pheasants may be back."

"Pheasants, Merlin-"

Gwaine stopped hearing footsteps and he couldn't believe his luck. Turning he hollered out the cold burning in his throat.

"Over here."

The footsteps quickened in till a voice answered back.

"Gwaine?"

"Leon?"

Gwaine turned further from Merlin as Leon stepped forward his torchlight falling first across Gwaine's face and then Merlin's.

"God have mercy. What happened?"

"I don't know but he's not going to last much longer. I need you to run to Arthur's chamber and get the key."

Leon nodded stepping forward he laid his torch down next to Gwaine's. He turned to a few steps and stopped turning back.

"Gwaine, here, you'll need them more than me."

Gwaine turned as Leon threw his gloves and then his cloak into Gwaine's hands but before Gwaine could thank him Leon was gone into the shadows. Gwaine slipped Leon's gloves over his fingers that throbbed painfully with the cold and threw Leon's cloak over Merlin trying to buy him as much time as he could.

Leon ran as he had never ran before, barely able to see the path before his stumbling feet but he didn't stop no matter how often he fell crashing to the cold ground, Merlin's life depended on it. His throat and lungs burned with the cold that seared down his throat with each gasp for breathe. Blood ran warm over his hands, his palms cut open on the cold ice. His forearms and shins were bruised and throbbing from catching his body each time he had been thrown from his feet.

Leon hurtled up the stairs, his feet pounding against the cold stone, as his foot slipped on a sheet of ice that hung over the lip of the stairs. He fell forward, his shin driving into the stone as his bloody hands reached out to catch him.

Leon hissed through his teeth, pushing himself up, he staggered with the pain as he hauled himself up the final stairs; wrapping his hand around the door he pulled it open. Pushing all the weight he could on his still throbbing shin he hurtled the next set of steps.

Leon slipped several times, barely managing to catch himself on the banister and keep going. Reaching the landing he ran with all the speed he could muster, the air burning in his lungs, his heart beating hard in his chest and pain lancing up his bruised shin with each uneven step.

Sliding to a stop outside Arthur's chambers Leon leaned against the door, his legs barely supporting him as he banged his fists against the door. Arthur bade him to enter from within as Leon reached down for the knob. His hands slick with blood slipped on the cold metal, as Leon managed to seize the door open and stumbled inside to Arthur's dark chambers.

Arthur sat up suddenly, hearing each strangled wheeze that Leon sucked through his burning throat as he struggled to speak.

"Leon?"

Arthur swung his legs over the bed standing to move toward Leon who was leaning weakly against the table.

"What is it?"

"Merlin- Gwaine-key."

The words burned in Leon's raw throat as he dropped his head, sucking in anther struggled breathe. Arthur pulled out a chair easing Leon into it, moving over he poured Leon a glass of wine. Leon's hands shook so badly and were so slick in his own blood he could not hold the goblet steady in his hand.

Arthur took it back from him, helping him drink it to moist his raw and burning throat. Setting the goblet down onto the table, Leon wiped his trembling hand across his mouth.

"Merlin's in the stock, Gwaine needs key."

Arthur felt fear chock at his heart.

"He's in the stocks? How long?"

Leon shook his head. "I don't know. Gwaine needs the key."

Arthur nodded, feeling adrenaline rushing warmly through his veins as his mind kicked into gear.

"Alright. Just stay put, I'll get it to them."

Arthur ran over slipping his feet into his boots and throwing a cloak over his shoulders he was out the door key in hand in a matter of minuets.

Gwaine was still kneeling in front of Merlin, his knees aching terribly as he shook with the cold. His hands were still pressed to Merlin's face, Merlin's eyes slipping closed as he pushed them open at Gwaine's persistent.

Gwaine was talking of nothing really; prattling on just trying to keep Merlin awoke when he heard Leon's approach. But as the man got closer Gwaine realized it wasn't Leon but Arthur. Arthur dropped down next to Gwaine, his face paling at Merlin's condition.

"Gwaine get back there and get ready to catch him once I get his hands free."

Gwaine nodded standing up he moved around prepared to catch Merlin. Arthur lifted the key up, struggling to get it in the hole, as his hands were shaking so bad. Arthur finally managed to get Merlin's hands free, lifting up the stock up that was holding Merlin in place.

Merlin to weak to support himself fell back into Gwaine's arms, pushing his eyes open sluggishly as his head rolled forward.

"We have to get him to Gaius."

Gwaine nodded, as Arthur lifted Merlin's body into his arms. Gwaine slipped the cloaks tight around his still body, his chest barely rising with each breathe.

"I have to get to my post."

Arthur nodded. "I'll get him to Gaius."

Gwaine nodded. Bending down he whispered softly in Merlin's ears.

"Hold on Merlin, just a little bit longer."

Gwaine stepped back turning to leave as Arthur stopped him.

"Gwaine, take my cloak."

Gwaine came back slipping the cloak from around Arthur's shoulders he threw it over his own.

"Take care of him Arthur."

"I will."


	3. Let the Games Begin

Here it is, part 3. Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read and review. Enjoy and please review. :]

* * *

"He is to cold Arthur. His body isn't making enough body heat for the blankets to do much good."

"There has to be something we can do?"

"He is unable to make his own body heat, we'll need an external heat source if he's to stand a chance."

Arthur without a word knew what he must do. Turning he sat down on the bench, pulling the boots from his feet. Standing he pulled his shirt off and tossed it a top his boots.

"Arthur we need to get you cleaned up first."

"No, I'm alright, Merlin's more important."

Gaius opened his mouth to protest but the steely look in Arthur's eyes stopped him before the words passed his lips.

"Alright. I need to go check on Sir Leon, so I'll be back to check on Merlin once I'm done."

Arthur nodded as Gaius moved past Arthur, pressing his hand gently to Merlin's forehead before turning to leave quietly. Arthur moved over toward the cot, pulling back the covers his body trembling slightly with the chill that seemed to seep in despite the fire burning warmly in the hearth.

Arthur slipped under the blankets, drawing his arms around Merlin's body that was far to still in his arms. His skin deathly cold against Arthur's, far to cold as the very life was gone from him. Arthur laid his head back on the pillow; his eyes on Merlin's blue tinged cheeks.

His frozen dark locks hung against his forehead from the white bandage Gaius had wrapped tightly around his head, blood already staining through the white linen. It was so quite except for the hot sputter of the fire in the hearth, all Arthur could hear was his heart pounding deafeningly in his ears.

Thoughts ran wildly around in his mind, guilty troubled thoughts that gnawed and gnawed as they danced ever faster around his head. It had been a bitter day and the night was sure to grow worse once the sun was gone and the wind whipped through the streets but still Arthur had sent him.

He had been preparing to crawl into the warmth of his bed but instead of sending Merlin home to the warmth of his own bed, Arthur had sent him halfway across the city to muck out his stalls. He knew it had been far too cruel a punishment for Merlin disappearing again this morning but Arthur let his ego get the best of him and had sent Merlin anyway.

Then once Merlin was gone, wrapped in the warmth of his own bed Arthur had gone to sleep and while Arthur slept Merlin had been trapped in the stocks the wind biting through his thin clothes as the cold sucked the very life from his body.

Someone had attacked Merlin from the shadows, slamming something hard into the side of his head before securing him in the stocks, and leaving him to die. It was only thanks to the fact Gwaine had been walking by when he did that Merlin was even alive at all.

Arthur didn't know if Merlin could hear him but he had to say something. The silence was suffocating, heavy with his guilt and he needed Merlin to know he wasn't alone.

"Merlin. I'm sorry, I was stupid, I shouldn't have sent you to the stables. But if you can hear me, I need you to hold on Merlin, please. I need you to fight Merlin, I need you to be alright."

Arthur laid for a long, feeling each weak breath fill Merlin's chest, the guilt running sickeningly around his head as he held onto his friend till the weariness of his long vigil caused him to fall asleep holding Merlin tightly in his arms.

Just as the sun was peaking over the horizon Gaius had yet to return and Gwaine entered quietly into Gaius's chambers. He found Arthur buried beneath an overwhelming pile of covers, holding Merlin's body in his arms, his brow wet with sweat as he slept. Gwaine moved toward them, noticing the blue tinge was gone from Merlin's cheeks and he seemed to be breathing stronger.

Kneeling down Gwaine touched Arthur's arm gently. Arthur startled from his troubled sleep, turning to find Gwaine looking wearily at him.

"Gwaine."

"I just got off post and came to see how he was doing?"

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, relieved to see the color returning to his skin and feel the rise of his chest with each strengthening breathe.

"He's better, a lot better but he's still cold."

Gwaine nodded.

"Why don't you go to your chambers and rest? I'll take over here for a while."

Arthur began to shake his head when Gwaine added.

"If not I fear you may melt before we thaw Merlin out."

Arthur nodded, noticing how hot he really was feeling the sweat wet on his skin, the blankets suddenly suffocating as they pressed down on top of him. Pulling his arms back from around Merlin Arthur slipped out from under the covers staggering a bit as he found his feet. Gwaine sat down pulling off his boots and mail as Arthur slipped his on.

Gwaine slipped under the covers, slipping his arms around Merlin as he laid back wearily on the pillow. Merlin's skin was still far to cold but it was significantly improved from when Gwaine had last seen him.

"Gwaine."

Gwaine lifted his head pushing his eyes open.

"Thank you."

Gwaine nodded.

"Get some sleep Arthur."

Arthur nodded as he slipped out the door quietly. Gwaine laid his head back and gave in to his weariness, holding his friends still cold body in his arms.

Arthur entered his chambers, his body sagging with the weariness of the night. His eyes dark as he trudged heavily toward his bed, his weary dropping eyes falling on a small piece of red fabric. Arthur stopped, stepping toward the table his fingers reaching out for the small piece of red fabric.

Arthur lifted up Merlin's neckerchief, holding it softly in his fingers as he ran his fingers along the soft material. Wondering how it came to be here in his chambers when something fell from the folds of the neckerchief and Arthur reached down and lifted it up slowly, a small piece of scroll.

Arthur's fingers trembled ever so slightly as he unrolled the scroll, small tight handwriting cramped on the small scroll.

You have seen what I can do

We shall play a game, you and I

And if you should loose

It will come at the price of your beloved Manservant

Let the games begin.

Arthur felt his heart slam up into his throat, as his fingers tightened around the neckerchief as the weariness was driven back from his mind. This was all some sick game and not one he was willing to play.


	4. Ideal King

First I want to apologize for not updating in a while, I found myself unexpectedly with little time to write. I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it a lot. I'll try to get the next one up quicker. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Arthur woke early, the fire dying coldly in the hearth as the cold closed in. It was still dark, frost spreading its cold white fingers across the window's glass as Arthur stood dressing quickly before exiting his chambers, hoping to walk off some of his unease and guilt.

Arthur had been trapped inside his chambers for far to long, as winter bore down on Camelot's frozen walls and frostbite rooftops. This foul weather made Arthur cross and testy, he tried to keep from letting his temper snap on Merlin who was the only one brave enough to be around him but Arthur's control of his temper wasn't one of his strong suits.

He had snapped and Merlin had almost died. Merlin had been tardy; not a totally unusual occurrence but it had made Arthur late for a very important chamber meeting and his fragile temper had snapped. Late that night Arthur had made Merlin trudge down to the stables through the bitter night instead of home to his bed.

He hadn't seen or spoken to Merlin since he had left him in Gwaine's care the morning after they found him, Gaius had said it was best to let him rest. But Arthur was drowning in his guilt and he needed to see Merlin, to know he was all right, to try and apologize for what he had done.

Arthur head ducked down lost in his troubled thoughts did not see the figure that turned suddenly into his path. He collided into the man, Arthur's solid build knocking the slight figure back who only just managed to find his feet before crashing to the cold tile. Arthur lifted his head up in surprise as he heard the man's startled cry.

"Merlin?"

Arthur stepped back, startled by Merlin's sudden and unexpected appearance that stole the words from the tip of his tongue. Arthur stumbled back trying to regroup his scattered thoughts as Merlin watched him quietly; there was a weariness on his face Arthur was not use to seeing and it frightened Arthur to see Merlin so frail.

He had always chided Merlin about being cowardly but in truth Merlin was the bravest man Arthur knew, braver than even himself most likely. Merlin was infallible; his unceasing cheerfulness a routine expectance, Merlin was Arthur's rock. And to see Merlin so weak frightened Arthur, if the world could break Merlin what hope was there for the rest of them.

Not that Arthur would ever admit so openly his adulation for Merlin, it would be a hard step on his pride and unbecoming of his statues. But Arthur looked to Merlin for far more than to bring him his breakfast and clean his chambers, he looked to Merlin for support.

As a King, hard honest truth was a rare quality to find in any one you encountered. They admired the statues, feared the power and would do anything to stay in your favor. Lies and half-truths were fed to Arthur since he was but a child and facades were all people could really show, no one believed in him. No one believed in Arthur, they believed in the power and what it may bring them if they were to but get close enough to it.

But Merlin wasn't interested in power or glory, he was only interested in kindness and truth, two things Arthur desperately needed. Merlin was the first man to ever see Arthur and not just the crown on his head and as infuriating as Arthur liked to believe Merlin was, to think of living a day without him was far worse.

So it was that since Arthur had stumbled wearily into his chambers to find that note wrapped up in Merlin's neckerchief, threatening misfortune on Merlin for the sake of some twisted mans game Arthur hadn't slept. His mind was constantly troubled into the bitter hours of the morning with fear that the lunatic who had locked Merlin in the stocks in the dead of winter may return and try once more on Merlin's life.

It was more than a miracle Gwaine had been out at that hour to find Merlin when he did, what if next time Arthur didn't get there in time. What if next time he was to late? He couldn't let that man get to Merlin again but how could he protect him, Arthur was King but he feared he may not be able to save the one thing that meant the most to him and that was terrifying indeed.

"Arthur, its fine."

"What are you doing up?"

"I was going to get your breakfast? You can't tell me after two days with George, you don't miss me even a little."

"I just didn't expect you back so soon."

"Well, Gaius is against it but I can't stand anther day sitting idly in my room. I need to do something and I figured you would be glad the sooner you got rid of George."

Arthur laughed. "Well, he is efficient but your right, I would be glad to have you back.

Merlin smiled as Arthur dropped his head slightly, chocking on the words that he pushed past his lips.

"I'm sorry Merlin."

"Arthur, you don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I sent you out that night, I shouldn't have."

"Arthur, its forgotten."

Arthur nodded his head seeing the sincerity in Merlin's eyes but some unease still wormed sickeningly in his gut.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit then."

"Yes."

Arthur nodded moving past Merlin toward whatever his destination had been which he had now forgotten. But he did not hesitate moving quickly through the dark cold corridors at the early hours of this dismal morning, just walking no longer knowing where his feet where taking him, his mind far away.

Merlin moved back up the familiar corridor toward Arthur's chambers, the pale gleam of the rising sun warming the cold corridors, balancing Arthur's breakfast on the palm of his hand. His wrist throbbing that hung limply at his side, still quite tender from where he had cracked it against the frozen cobblestone.

He was thinking of nothing in particular, his eyes following the warm beams of sunlight that danced across his feet when an arm reached out and wrapped itself around Merlin's throat pulling him back off his feet, the platter with Arthur's breakfast clattering to the floor. Merlin gasped for breath as the arm dug into his throat forcing his head up as the man drug him into the shadowed alcove.

"You're stronger than you look Merlin. Let's hope that King you love so much will be able to save you again."

The voice hissed coldly in Merlin's ear as if from some dark nightmare. Merlin gasped for breathe as the man's arm dug deeper into his throat forcing his head back.

"Sweet Dreams Merlin."

The man drew a small dagger from his belt, shifting it slowly in his fingers. He dug his arm deeper into Merlin's throat; forcing his head back strangling Merlin's tormented cry as the man drove the small dagger deep into Merlin's back

Arthur moved back along the corridor, weary from his aimless walking and looking rather forward to the breakfast Merlin had said he was bringing. He slipped into his chamber to find the fire roaring warmly casting back the bitter chill of winter and his breakfast sitting on the table but Merlin was no where to be seen.

Arthur found himself sullenly disappointed hoping for a chance to talk with Merlin more and unsure of how long it would be before Merlin would return. Moving toward the table Arthur drew out the chair, its wooden legs scraping softly against the cold stone floor.

He collapsed wearily into it, feeling as if the day was drawing to a close rather than having just begun. Sitting forward, no longer interested in the breakfast before him, Arthur's eyes found a strange piece of a parchment tucked under his plate.

Reaching forward Arthur pulled it out, running his fingers along the smooth skin of the parchment as he unrolled it in his trembling fingers. His fears confirmed by the words scrawled on the parchment's face, Merlin was gone, that sick twisted bastard had gotten him again and all Arthur could hope was that he could find Merlin in time.

Enjoy your breakfast Arthur. For every hour you waist sitting idly on your throne, Merlin draws closer to drawing his last breathe.


	5. Just a Little Bit Longer

Here it is Part 5, nasty cliffhanger I left you with so I'll try to keep the updates frequent. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot and I love hearing what you think. I'm keeping the suspense going so hold on as things are starting to pick up more. Enjoy and as always please review.

* * *

It was not a totally uncommon experience for Merlin to find himself in a tight spot, in fact he had found himself in many tight spots over the years trying to keep Arthur safe but this was something different entirely. This time it seemed it was Merlin who this new enigmatic villain had his sights set on and for the life of him Merlin couldn't fathom why.

One tight spot could be brushed off, his near death experience several nights back, worrisome as it was could be passed off as anther close call, but now this was getting ridiculous and if Merlin was being completely honest a bit frightening.

This winter had been rather dull, beside the godforsaken weather that was bearing down full force on Camelot's walls; there had been no new attempts on Arthur's life. Although with each passing day as the darkness grew Arthur's temper grew shorter and shorter making being around him a complicated experiment.

Not that Merlin was really scared of him, he trusted Arthur with his life but Arthur's steadily shrinking temper meant that Merlin was more likely to make him upset and no one wanted to be on the wrong end of Arthur's short temper.

Two nights back was proof of that. Merlin had been late, not significantly and only because he had slipped along a particularly sketchy part of the hallway cutting his hand open in the process. He had slipped into one of the side chambers, to clean himself up making him just late enough to snap Arthur's temper.

He knew Arthur hadn't meant him any harm by sending him down to the stables that late in this abominable weather but yet it had happened. Merlin could see the guilt and regret sharp on Arthur's face, clouding his eyes when they collided in the hall just before Merlin found himself once again waking up in a none to perfect situation.

He had no idea where he was in the castle, most likely somewhere beneath it considering it was cold and dark as endless night. He could not make out any shapes in the eternal blackness that pressed in around him. But worse than the cold that burned in his lungs and stung his cheeks and the shapeless night was the silence, all that could be heard was each tormented breathe Merlin took as he struggled to breathe through the overwhelming pain that seemed to swallow his entire being.

His hands were tied behind his back; his shoulder's aching from their awkward potion and his broken wrist throbbing terribly. He had not the strength to stand, he barely at the strength to lift his head to ease the pain in his bruised neck.

Each breath was more like a tormented gasp, his throat bruised and burning with each breath Merlin forced into his lungs. The wound the man had dug into Merlin's back with his small blade throbbed and shot pain up Merlin's back with each troubled breath. Blood throbbed warmly from the wound pooling out beneath Merlin's body and congealing on the cold stone.

Merlin found himself frustrated with his helplessness in the situation. He couldn't think straight, thoughts seemed to form on the forefront of his mind but when he tried to recall a spell to free him the thoughts fled back and became far off and hazy.

He should be able to do something, anything rather than lay on the cold floor surrounded by an ever growing pool of his own blood forcing each breathe down his raw and bruised throat but still there was little he could but try and hold on to the slipping strand of conciseness.

Merlin let his head drop back down against the cold floor, to weak to hold it up, each breathe a little harder now. His eyes slipped closed as he heard that dark voice hiss through his dimming thoughts, _Sweet dreams Merlin_. He tried to push his eyes open, he tried to fight the growing veil of unconsciousness that slipped over his eyes but he was to weak.

Merlin's eyes slipped closed once more and this time he didn't fight it, he didn't have the strength, he had been fighting the pain for far to long and now he let it take him. His last thought as the welcoming veil of unconsciousness took his mind and the pain was he hoped Arthur would get here soon.

Arthur was pacing in his chambers, back and forth his footsteps tracing the anxious and rapid patterns of his mind. Darkness outside was growing as the day waned and they had still yet to find Merlin. They had searched, he had even sent his knights out to search till the cold drove them back but still Merlin was yet to be found.

Time was wasting and Arthur could do nothing but watch it slip away. Merlin could be anywhere and god knows what that twisted bastard had done to him. Arthur could only pray he would be alright, pray he would be able to find him in time.

But with each moment that slipped away as he watched the sun slip from the hoary sky, the shadows growing longer Arthur began to believe less in less in the mindless prayer he never ceased to keep praying, please let him be alright.

Arthur was a fool, he should have known but he had been hoping that the note he had found wrapped in Merlin's neckerchief was all part of some twisted joke and it would pass. He had hoped foolishly that Merlin had been safe from any further harm, he should have know not to believe in such foolish hopes.

But then foolish hope was all Arthur had. It was even more foolish to believe he would ever be able to find Merlin, within Camelot's never ending corridors and hidden chambers excluding the possibility that Merlin was somewhere within the city itself.

But that foolish hope was all that was keeping Arthur going, one foolish hope that Arthur may yet just be in time. That Merlin may yet be all right. One foolish hope but with each moment that slipped by the hope grew dimmer.

Arthur knew he had to hold on, had to keep fighting, he could not give up on Merlin not till he was found. Merlin would never give up on him. Arthur was rather sure if it were him in Merlin's position, Merlin would have already found him by now.

Although Arthur was sure if it had been him in Merlin's position, Merlin would have never let anything happen to him in the first place. Arthur liked to believe Merlin was useless and irritating, a coward but in truth Arthur had feeling there was a lot more to Merlin than anyone really realized and he reckoned Merlin had done far more for him than he had ever done for Merlin.

The door opened suddenly causing Arthur to lift his head as Gwaine rushed in, his cheeks flushed and breathing hard as he struggled to gain enough air to speak.

"Gwaine?"

"Its him Arthur."

Gwaine held his hand as Arthur stepped forward, fear chocking the words in his throat. He opened his mouth but closed it, feeling like a gapping fish but unable to think over the pounding of his own heart. Reaching out his fingers trembled ever so slightly though Gwaine could not tell for his shook just the same both men tormented by fear, fear of what they did not know.

Arthur took the piece of parchment, opening it slowly as if in hopes the words would be easier to swallow but they still tore anther gapping hole in Arthur's heart as he pushed back the tears that burned hopeless against his eyes.

_How much blood do you think he has. You waist time Arthur, time he does not have. Do you care for him at all? I would think, no good friend would leave his friend lying so long alone in the dark waiting vainly for help that is not coming. You have looked everywhere and yet you have forgotten the one place where no man would ever be found if he did not want to be. I would think fast Arthur or prepare to get yourself anther servant for yours is not long for this world._

Arthur looked up to Gwaine who was watching Arthur solemnly, the same fear and regret darkening his face.

"What can we do Arthur? We have to do something, we have to find him."

Arthur turned running his hands along his face and through his hair, trying to clear his mind and think but he found he could not drive the fear from his mind. _For yours is not long for this world_. Those few words were enough to squander Arthur's hope, Merlin was bleeding out alone somewhere waiting for Arthur to find him.

_Vainly _waiting, Arthur hoped not, Arthur prayed he would not let Merlin down. He did not want his friends last that to be wondering why Arthur had not come. Arthur felt overwhelmed, as if every thought in his mind was slamming together in a violent wreck that caused all sense to be gone from his mind.

He turned back to Gwaine, feeling hopeless in being the most powerful man in the all of Camelot and unable to do a damn thing to save his best friend.

"I don't know Gwaine. I don't know. Where can we look that we have not already searched?"

Arthur collapsed back hopeless burying his face in his hands, not wanting to look at Gwaine in fear the tears burning in his eyes would began falling down his cheeks.

"I have failed him."

Gwaine moved toward Arthur seeing his own floundering helpless in his King's face but it frightened Gwaine as he was not use to such vulnerability in Arthur's expression. Gwaine knelt in front of Arthur, pulling his hands away from his face knowing for Merlin's sake he had to find a way to give Arthur some hope, small and feeble as it may be.

"Not yet you haven't. Merlin is hurt and I'll be damned if not scared, we need to work together Arthur and think. We can still save him."

Arthur lifted his head up, his eyes meeting Gwaine as he nodded.

"I just feel so helpless. I should be able to protect him, I should be able to do something."

"Then think, where did we not search? Where would we not have thought to look."

"I don't know. We searched everywhere: down every hall, in every chamber, down into the crypts-"

Arthur spun around looking at Gwaine, that small flicker of hope lighting in his eyes.

"The cells. We did not check the cells."

Arthur stood as he saw the same hope that burned through him light in Gwaine's dark face, hoping Merlin could hold on just a little bit longer.


	6. Tears for a Cherished Friend

32 Reviews, thank you so much guys for all the wonderful support. This parts a bit shorter but I decided I needed to make this its own piece, so I'll have the next one up right quick. As always enjoy and please review, I love to hear what you guys think.

* * *

Each breathe Arthur took was sharp and burned down his throat, his hands trembling as he struggled to open the cell door he had finally come to. He could hear Gwaine far off, the sound of cell doors slammed shut in frustration echoing back to him.

Arthur got the door open pushing it in as the heavy door creaked on its old hinges. Merlin was lying on the cell floor in a pool of his own blood, his hands tied behind his back, far to still to give Arthur any comfort.

"God have mercy."

Arthur whispered softly under his breathe, frozen for a moment as he looked in horror down at how much blood was congealed on the cold cell floor, more blood than Arthur thought possible for the human body to contain, more blood than Arthur had ever seen in his life coming from one person.

"He's in here! Gwaine, I've got him!"

Arthur ran forward dropping down beside Merlin, his blood soaking warmly through Arthur's pants. Arthur thought he would have been sick if it wasn't for each grating tortured gasp that Merlin continued to suck down his bruised and raw throat, that told Arthur he was only just holding on.

Arthur in one swift motion cut the bonds from around Merlin's hands, then finding the wound through all the blood that stained Merlin's clothes, Arthur pressed his hands against it trying to keep as much of what was left inside Merlin.

"I'm right here Merlin, Don't you dare give up Merlin, I'm right here. Your going to be alright, just keep fighting."

"Arthur."

Gwaine stopped just inside the door, the same horror on his face at the frighteningly large pool of blood that seemed to engulf his small friend. Arthur was kneeling on the ground in Merlin's blood; his hands pressed against Merlin's back trying desperately to stop the bleeding. In that moment Gwaine wanted nothing more than to murder whatever bastard had done this to his friend, it was the same anger that had burned through his blood the night he had found Merlin the first time.

Merlin didn't deserve this and Gwaine for the life of him could fathom who could possible be behind this. Merlin was far kinder than anyone Gwaine had ever known and he served Arthur selflessly but still it always seemed he was caught in the cross hairs of whoever was coming after Arthur.

"Gwaine, can you help me? We have to get him to Gaius."

Gwaine moved forward, stepping through his friend's blood, feeling the bile rise in his throat as his eye found Merlin's face, pale as death. He dropped down next Arthur, squatting as he gently rolled Merlin's body into his arms.

"Here let me take him."

Arthur stepped back as Gwaine stood holding Merlin gently in his arms, moved quickly toward Gaius's chambers, feeling his friend's blood soaking through his shirt as the wound still bleed freely.

Arthur staggered from the cell, leaning up against the wall as retched is disgust for the situation and Merlin's pointless misery, tears burning weakly down his face.

Not knowing anther man shared his disgust and weakness for the situation and the friend they both cherished. For not long after delivering his barely breathing friend into the arms of his mentor's care, Gwaine leaned against the wall outside the physician's chamber and retched his misery and wept for his dear friend.


	7. Presence of a Friend

Chapter Seven! No slash, I don't ship Merlin and Arthur, I'm a bromancer all the way so just know there is never any slash intended. The lack of a pressing cliffhanger this chapter is my gift to you because next chapter (pardon my language) the shits going to hit the fan and its going to get real fast. As always enjoy and review.

* * *

Merlin wasn't sleeping; Arthur knew that much even if Merlin wouldn't tell him so. In fact Merlin didn't say much of anything anymore and it was almost more frustrating than George's bootlicking lacking sense of humor. He was trying to be brave, trying to act as if he was okay but Arthur knew he was far from okay.

Tensions were high, Arthur crosser than ever in his frustration that the enigmatic villain that had caught Merlin in the cross hairs of his twisted game was gone back into the shadows and all Arthur could do was wait and pray he was done.

Anther hopeless pray that Arthur never stopped praying but never expected to be answered. This man could was smart and quick and cold. He did not act without thought, this was far more than just about revenge, this went deeper than that. He had been planning this a long time and that left Arthur feeling hopelessly unprepared.

It had been almost a two weeks since Arthur had found Merlin, near death lying on the cell floor in a pool of his own blood. He had remained in a drugged coma for a long time, lingering between life and death barely clinging to life.

But by anther blessed miracle Merlin had survived anther all to close brush with death and Arthur hoped it would be the last. He knew Merlin was strong, far stronger than he looked but Arthur also knew that Merlin would not be able to survive anther close brush with death, he was fading as hard as he tried to hide it.

He was distant and jumpy understandable considering he had been jumped twice and nearly killed in the last two weeks. In fact this was the first time Arthur had been in the same room as Merlin since the night this all began and Merlin had still yet to say anything as he prepared Arthur for bed.

Arthur would give his own life to never have to see Merlin like that again. Twice now Arthur had held Merlin in his arms, his skin cold as death, all to still in Arthur's arms, fighting with every breath to hold on. Twice now Arthur's prayers had been answered but it did nothing to ease the guilt and fear worming sickeningly in Arthur's gut.

He wished he knew something, who was doing this or why, something, so he could do anything to protect Merlin but he was blind. He could do nothing to prevent this from happening again and it would. The man had come after Merlin twice now, what was to keep him from doing it again? And more frightening than the fear of when he would come for Merlin again was the thought of what he would do this time?

Arthur shook the maddening thoughts from his head before they grew so terrible to drive the sleep from his mind. These thoughts would do no good, running in maddening circles around in his head mocking him. He needed to say something, anything; he needed to reach out to Merlin before Arthur lost him.

"Merlin."

Merlin turned, the shadows deep on his face, expelled only by the fire that roared in the hearth and the single candle that burned on the nightstand beside Arthur's bed.

"Yes Arthur."

"Merlin, if there was ever something you wanted to talk about, you can talk to me."

Merlin opened his mouth, the words chocking in his throat as he closed it again dropping his eyes.

"I know Merlin. I know something's wrong and I just wished there was something I could do. This whole thing has made me feel so helpless, I just-"

The words died in Arthur's throat, he wasn't even sure why he had said them in the first place, true as they were. Merlin began to knead his finger's nervously knowing he had to trust Arthur, knowing he could trust Arthur with this.

"I can't sleep Arthur."

Arthur lifted his head, a light of relief slipping across his face mingled with confusion.

"Can't Gaius give you something for that?"

Merlin shook his head.

"No I mean, I'm afraid to sleep Arthur. I'm scared if I close my eyes, I'll be back there in the dark alone, bleeding out and hoping that you hadn't given up on me."

Merlin lifted his head, tears burning in his eyes.

"And I know its foolish but I see him in ever shadow, behind every closed door. He's there in my wakening dreams.

Arthur leaned forward, grabbing the covers on the left side of the bed and threw them back.

"You're not alone Merlin, I'm not going to let him hurt you again, I can promise you that."

Merlin moved toward Arthur, shaking his head slowly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Arthur."

Arthur watched Merlin as he kicked off his boots, husking off his jacket he dropped it down across his boots. He reached his hands up, pulling his neckerchief from around his neck and as it fell away Arthur saw the nasty purple bruises on Merlin's neck where that bastard had dug his arm into Merlin's throat to muffle Merlin's cries for help.

"I don't blame you Arthur."

"But you should."

"Why?"

"Because I shouldn't have sent you down to the stables that night. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I should be able to protect you but with all this power at my command I can't keep you safe."

"Arthur, you can't protect me if you don't know who your protecting me from."

Merlin sat down swinging his legs under the covers. Arthur laid back as Merlin leaned over blowing out the candle as darkness swept in. Merlin laid back, starring off into the shapeless black night.

"But promise me something will you Arthur?"

"What Merlin?"

Arthur's voice sounded far off, already heavy with sleep.

"Just promise me you'll find me."

Arthur turned his head toward Merlin.

"I promise, if I can't keep you safe from him, I will bring you home no matter what."

Arthur rolled back, his eyes slipping closed as Merlin drifted off next to him. Comforted by Arthur's steady breathing as he slipped off to sleep, comforted by the presence of his friend.


	8. Sweet Dreams

Tomorrow I start my first day of college so I'll try to keep the updates prompt. As always please enjoy and review. I love hearing what you guys think.

* * *

Merlin knew Arthur was scared as hell and he didn't blame him because so was he. This man they were looking for he wasn't a man at all, more like a shadow. A ghost that you wouldn't believe existed if it wasn't for the deadly wave it left in its track.

But as scared as Merlin was, as terrified as he was that Arthur may not be able to save him each time this man seemed to grab him from the shadows, he was glad at least that for once the man wasn't after Arthur but him.

If it was the only comfort as Merlin continued to find himself waking up somewhere dark and cold with this pounding in his head that felt like it had enough force behind it to split open his skull. Merlin was unsettled to find he was getting used to waking up in the dark and cold, it seemed the only constant thing with this man, he always hide Merlin somewhere dark and cold.

Merlin groaned, pushing out a deep breath trying to calm himself, feeling his hands trembling against his face. Merlin pressed his trembling fingers into his eyes as he tried to reach back and figure out what had happened this time.

He remembered Arthur talking, they were in his chambers, Merlin was preparing him for bed. _If there is something you need to talk about Merlin, you can ask me_. Merlin remembered telling him about everything, how truly scared he was. How he couldn't sleep. _I'm not going to let him hurt you Merlin I can promise you that._

_Don't make promise you can't keep Arthur._ Merlin had known even then he was coming. He was caught in the cross fires of some twisted game and he knew it wasn't over yet whatever this man wanted he hadn't gotten it and Merlin knew he wouldn't stop till he did.

Merlin hated feeling so scared, so vulnerable. The only times in his life he could remember being this scared where the few times Merlin had failed his destiny and Arthur had gotten hurt. But this, this was something differently entirely. Merlin had never seen this man; he was as real as the shadows, a cold voice in the ear, an unexpected hand from the dark. It was hard to protect yourself from something, you hardly knew existed at all.

Merlin took a slow breath, leading his thoughts back to where they had veered. _But promise me something will you Arthur? Just promise me you'll find me. _Merlin smiled slightly, he knew where ever he was now Arthur was looking, and he knew Arthur would never stop looking.

Merlin had woken the in the middle of the night, his brow hot with sweat, fear catching each breath in his chest but Arthur sensing his distress had slid his hand over and wrapped his hand gently around Merlin's. That was enough, Merlin feeling Arthur's hand wrap gently around his and he knew he was safe and sleep had taken him once more.

Merlin groaned shifting his weight more on his left side easing the dull ache in his back. He tried to think, everything seemed a bit hazy after that how much time had passed hours, days. Merlin ground the palms of his hands into his eyes the pain in his head intensifying if that was possible the harder he tried to find out how he had ended up here and where exactly here was.

A memory flittered through the skull splitting pain and anther followed, Merlin held onto them. They were simple enough, choirs safe inside Camelot's walls, menial things. Merlin never saw anyone else, not Gaius or Arthur. When was the last time he had seen them, spoken to them.

Merlin rolled back, letting out a deep sigh. There was something else it flickered on the edge of his subconscious, just out of his reach. But it was dark, his mind didn't want him to reach it, the harder he grasped for it the more distant it became.

Sweet dreams Merlin. The voice hissed coldly in Merlin's memory sending a chill up his spine and the memory became clear in Merlin's mind. He had been in the stable's where it had all begun. Arthur hadn't wanted him to go down there especially with that storm blowing in but Merlin was adamant.

He had been bent over, resting against the pitchfork catching his breathe, his broken wrist aching tenderly. Then he couldn't breathe, something was pressed against his face. He was fighting but he was weak, something sweet crawled down his throat, it was harder to move harder to think. His hands had dropped down, his body easing up against his attackers' as the world faded then he had heard his voice hissing coldly in his ear once more. _Sweet dreams Merlin._

Merlin sat up suddenly, sucking in a ragged breathe as he slammed his head against something falling back with an agonized groan. The pain seemed to split his skull clean open as it ripped through him in an agonizing wave. Merlin turned his body heaving as he retched the pain still throbbing on the forefront of his thought.

He slid his feet down, feeling his knees scrap against something, a wall. He reached out his trembling hand the other pinned beneath him; he stopped not far from his face, his hand resting against something. Merlin rolled back, lifting his hands up not high enough to straighten his arms and pressed his hands against the ceiling of his tomb. Merlin was buried alive.


	9. Bones to Dust

Someone asked for a hint to who is doing this, I can tell you you will find out next update. I tried to give you a bit of a hint but I'm not sure how well I did. But the enigmatic villain will be unmasked soon. Thanks again for all the wonderful support, I really appreciate it so much. So without further adieu Part 9. As always enjoy and please review.

* * *

A storm was coming, it brewed on the dark horizon rolling in on a bitter gale that whipped against Camelot's walls and Merlin was still not back. Arthur was growing anxious, something was terribly wrong; he could feel it like a kick in the gut that made each breath tight in his chest.

"He's got him."

Arthur spoke suddenly; breaking the silence they had held for a long while. Gwaine lifted his head, his brow rising in confusion.

"What?"

"Merlin, he's got him."

"What? Arthur how do you know that?"

"Merlin went down to the stables Gwaine over two hours ago and he hasn't come back."

"What Arthur, why would you send him down there in the first place."

"I didn't want to Gwaine but he wouldn't listen to me."

"I'm sure he's fine Arthur. I'm sure he finished at the stable and went home. He's probably with Gaius right now, getting ready to go to bed…"

Arthur paced anxiously shaking his head.

"No. He's not back. I would know."

"Why Arthur? That storms blowing in fast, I'm sure he wanted to get back before it hit."

"Because he's been sleeping in here, with me."

Arthur looked at Gwaine who watched him careful, the fear darkening in his eyes as what he tried not to believe what became suddenly undeniable.

"He wasn't sleeping Gwaine, you can't tell me you didn't see it too. He was fading away, one night I reached out and he told me he was scared-"

"Well hell Arthur, anyone in their right mind would be terrified. I mean he's almost been killed twice in the past three weeks."

"He wasn't sleeping Gwaine, he was too terrified to sleep. If he was back, if he was okay, he'd be here."

Gwaine shifted nodding his head, his face dark.

"Well, the storms blowing in fast, we better make sure he's okay before it hits."

"Yeah."

Arthur moved quickly past Gwaine, his face dark.

"But I'll tell you one thing."

Arthur stopped turning back to Gwaine, who stood firm the anger smoldering so darkly on his face it stole on that tremor of fear that shook his hands.

"When we find that bastard, I'm going to kill him."

"I'll be glad to back you up on that."

Arthur turned back as Gwaine smirked slightly following him closely.

Arthur pushed the door to the stables open, Gwaine stepping in close behind him. The cold draft of the incoming storm shut out by the warmth of the horse's bodies and the sweet smell of hay. The stable was empty except the horse's that stood their bodies pressed tightly together cropping the hay quietly.

Arthur moved forward his eyes on the horses that seemed calm, stopping as he felt something roll suddenly beneath his feet. Looking down Arthur saw a pitchfork lying on the ground, buried in the hay, where Merlin had dropped it when he had been attacked.

Arthur bent down running his fingers through the hay, his fingers finding something soft buried under the hay. Arthur wrapped his fingers around the piece of cloth; lifting it up just under his nose he took a short breath. Arthur coughed turning his head as everything swam for a moment.

"Arthur?"

"I'm fine."

Arthur held up his hand as Gwaine stopped in front of him, watching him closely.

"What is it?"

"Some sort of sleeping drug. He must of used it to take Merlin."

"But where did he take him this time? What does he plan to do to him."

"I don't but-"

Arthur dropped his hand down running his fingers quickly and somewhat franticly through the straw. Gwaine stood watching Arthur, his face twisted worriedly. Arthur stopped wrapping his fingers around something looking up suddenly at Gwaine who shifted anxiously.

"Did you find something?"

Arthur lifted his hand up, running his fingers along the smooth face of the parchment.

"A note."

Arthur stood, turning his back to Gwaine as he unfolded the paper slowly his eyes finding the words slowly as his heart began to beat harder in his chest.

Ironic that this should end where it began with a selfish order from a selfish King. It does pain me it must be Merlin who pays the price for your insolent pride but still it must be paid. He was a fool to believe in you Arthur Pendragon, a fool to think you were his friend. Is it possible for your cold heart to care for anything but yourself, I think not, you are just like your Father, cruel and cold. So it will not grieve you to learn of his fate. I can promise you it happened slowly and I am sure he suffered as so many have suffered beneath you. Do not bother looking for him for you will never find him, he already belongs to the earth, interred in her womb. Bones to dust, he's never coming home. You will not find him because the Earth is his tomb.

Gwaine stood just behind Arthur, watching his eyes darker and his complexion pale as his eyes passed over the words scrawled out on the piece of parchment then suddenly he dropped. Gwaine caught Arthur before he hit the ground, staggering underneath his dead weight as he lowered him gently to the ground.

"Arthur?"

Gwaine knelt down, pressing his hand to Arthur's face.

"Arthur. Arthur."

He lifted his head up shifting his weight to ease the tension in his muscles. He could hear the wind howling against the stable walls, the storm was upon them; it was going to get nasty soon they needed to get back. Gwaine slung Arthur over his shoulder knowing they could not ride out the storm in the stable, they would could be dead before it passed.

It was dark the blackness as suffocating as the thinning air. He sucked in anther raged breathe, rolling onto his left shoulder to ease the aching pain in his back, the breathe shuddering back across his lungs. He pushed his eyes open, the darkness just as dark only more real and more frightening knowing there was nothing else out there.

He rolled back forcing anther slow breathe into his lungs. He was trying to concentrate, reach something but the drug still muddled his mind and everything swam hazily in the back of his mind. Merlin threw his bloody fists suddenly against the roof of his tombs in frustration, a terrible scream ripping from his throat as tears burned down his face.

He slammed his fist into the roof again, collapsing back a half sob chocking in his throat.

"Please Arthur, I can't do this on my own."


	10. Broken Promises

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews they really mean a lot. I know everyone's dying to figure who's behind everything so without further adieu here's part 10! As always Enjoy and Review.

* * *

Arthur didn't know what he was doing, well that wasn't entirely true, its just what Arthur was doing was insane and if Merlin was here right now he would tell him this was a bad idea. But Merlin wasn't here and that's why Arthur was about to do something completely totally desperately insane in a vain hope to bring him home, he had to bring him home.

If you want to save your friend come to the old guard station at sunset today.

The note had been left in Arthur's chambers and he had read it a hundred times between then and now. The words kept playing over and over in Arthur's mind but he still refused to believe it just yet. There was still so much that could go wrong, so much that he didn't know. Merlin could be dead already, Arthur tried to push that thought from his mind but it persisted.

The small stone building that had once served as a guard post along this now overgrown rode sat leaning slightly under the weight of the snow. Arthur stood just inside the door of the small building a long thin table running down the middle of the room.

Arthur stopped shaking the snow that clung to his cloak and boots, so it melted slowly against the frozen dirt floor. A fire burned warmly in the hearth, casting out the chill and deepening shadows.

"Arthur I didn't think you would come."

Arthur lifted his head up; to find a tall heavily built man standing there. His once dark hair speckled heavily with grey, his beard all but silver. His black eyes glaring out under his sharp eyebrows, he smiled slightly as Arthur's eyes darkened at the sight of him.

Arthur wanted nothing more tin that moment than to draw his sword and drive it through the man who stood smugly before him but that would do Merlin no good now, so Arthur swallow his anger speaking slowly his voice trembling ever so slightly.

"I only came for Merlin, where is he?"

"I am sorry about Merlin, truly I am."

"Yo-Your sorry."

Arthur laughed dryly.

"You can't tell me your sorry. Not after what you've done. Not after you almost killed him twice in the past three. Not after you buried my best friend alive."

"Your best friend."

It was Elmar's turn to laugh now.

"You surprise me Arthur Pendragon. I didn't think it was possible for a Pendragon to love."

The last word was curt and Arthur found himself strangely hurt by this cold man's false assumptions. He had never been one for showing affection; indeed the moment you gave your heart to someone you almost always got hurt. But just because he shied from it didn't mean he was incapable of love.

"You hate me."

"I do not hate you so much Arthur Pendragon as I hate what you have done."

"What have I done? "

"That is a long story for anther time and one I do not feel inclined to share with you."

"If you hate me so much why didn't you just kill me? Why did you go after Merlin?"

"I'm not a fool Arthur, I know what going after you would mean."

"You take the same risk going after Merlin? Camelot's laws will come down just as hard upon you-"

"Arthur, as harsh and sure as the laws of Camelot are I would have just as swiftly killed you and saved Merlin the trouble, I'm sure he would have appreciated it."

Elmar smiled smugly.

"So why? Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Emrys."

"Who?"

Elmar laughed dryly.

"Come on Arthur don't play dumb, we all know you've got magic at the heart of Camelot."

"Magic? No, no there's no magic, magic is outlawed."

Elmar stopped the smile fading from his face.

"So you really don't know."

"Know what?"

When I heard there was a sorcerer in Arthur's court, the King's guardian they say I was shocked that you would allow this but this. This is so much sweeter. You don't even know, he's fooled you all."

"There is widespread tale of a sorcerer by the name of Emrys that lives in Camelot and holds high favor with the King."

"What? Why would he protect me?"

"I don't know King Arthur. Believe me. But maybe he sees whatever Merlin does, something that gives him some unyielding blind faith in a King I can't see. But to act against you is to act against Emrys no man should want to cross him."

"So you went after Merlin because Emrys wouldn't care."

"Exactly

Arthur's was growing frustrated. Merlin didn't have time for this but still curiosity was gnawing at Arthur.. Emrys, who the hell could it be, who had managed to evade his Father's brutal reign on magic and why? If he had magic, why protect Arthur? It didn't make any sense.

Who was he and if he was supposed to be protecting Arthur, why hadn't he helped Merlin? Why hadn't he done something, anything? Surely if he had magic he could have saved Merlin from Elmar but he had done nothing. Arthur found himself liking the thought of this mighty Emrys less and less the more he thought about it.

"Alright, say that what your saying isn't completely ridicules, you went after Merlin because Emrys wouldn't care if he got hurt."

"Yes. I needed to get your attention and I figured the safest way to do that would be to go after Merlin. I didn't think it would work to be honest. You always held little regard for your servants."

Arthur cut off Elmar, his eyebrow raised in confusion as he stepped forward.

"Wait what?"

"My son, you wouldn't remember him, you had so many servants none of them lasted very long. He worked for you for couple months; surprised he made it that long to be honest. You bullied him relentlessly, made his life hell for your enjoyment."

"I did many things when I was a boy I regret but I am a very different person now."

"It would seem someone finally had the backbone and sheer stupidity to knock you off that high horse of yours."

Arthur dropped his head laughing despite the humorlessness of the situation.

"What?"

"Its just you just described Merlin perfectly."

"You care for him a great deal, I know, your Father wouldn't have gone looking for a servant. He would have let Merlin die but not you."

"He's my friend, I couldn't let him die not like that and I won't let him die like this."

"Indeed and you would be willing to sacrifice everything for that."

Elmar stepped forward; setting a small glass vile onto the long thin wooden table that ran between them. Arthur's eyes dropped to the small glass vile, his heart beating a little harder in his chest.

"I would."

Arthur stepped forward wrapping his fingers around the small glass body of the vile, running its cool body through his fingers. He looked up at Elmar tightening his fingers around the glass vile.

"If I drink this Merlin lives."

"Yes, I will see to it. But you will die Arthur are you prepared to pay that price."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he would do it for me."

Arthur uncorked the top off the small glass vile, his fingers shaking as his lifted it up, his eyes dark never leaving Elmar's cold face.

"And I made a promise?"

"You shouldn't make promise's you can't keep Arthur."

"I intend to keep this one."

Arthur lifted the small glass vile up, closing his eyes he pressed the smooth lip of the vile to his lips and emptied the liquid into his mouth. It was bitter in Arthur's mouth and burned down the back of his throat as Arthur shook his head dropping the small vile that crashed to the floor.

"Poison is almost as cruel a way to die as being buried in your own grave."

Elmar's voice echoed distantly in Arthur's mind. Arthur pushed is eyes open sucking in a sharp breathe through his teeth. He staggered back his knees feeling weak, gasping for anther breathe as his heart felt heavy in his chest. He leaned forward wrapping his trembling hands around the table, digging his nails into the soft wood as he forced anther sharp breathe through his teeth.

"Goodbye Arthur, you won't be seeing me again. I can promise you that."

Arthur pushed back from the table, moving slowly stumbling on his shaky knees. He fell against the door, digging his fingers into the old wood, his body heaving with a painful cough that racked his chest. His trembling fingers found the cold knob, turning it with great effort.

Arthur pushed the door open, stumbling out into the cold, his feet slipping on the snow beneath his feet. Arthur sucked in anther ragged breath, moving slowly with great effort sweat glistening hotly on his brow. He didn't know where he was going but he had this urgent need to find something or someone it drove his weak and stumbling feet onward out into the cold.

Arthur stumbled forward until his legs were to weak to support him. HE fell to his knees, blood staining the snow as he pressed his hands down trying to lift himself back to his feet. Arthur dropped his head as he fell rolling onto his back the snow melting coldly against the feverish heat of his body.

Arthur pushed his eyes weakly open as anther racking cough ripped through his chest, his body convulsing with the pain of each grating cough that seized his chest, blood splattering down his chin and across the snow each time he coughed.

Arthur's body, his breathing slow and painful in his burning throat, his eyes gazed listlessly toward the hoary sky, the dark branches of the cold pines reaching out darkly across his fading vision. His body shook terribly as his eyes slipped closed.

Soft white flakes began to fall from the sky, kissing coldly against Arthur's hot brow. Arthur lay still, his chest barely rising as each tortured breathe left his body. He was still on the cold ground, the snowflakes falling faster to kiss against his burning skin.

"I'm sorry.

He pushed his eyes open, fighting the veil that pulled him away, darkening across his vision.

"I'm sorry. I failed."

A tear slipped down Arthur's face as his eyes slipped closed.

"I failed you."

Then all was still.


	11. I Need You

I know I've been killing y'all with all the awful cliffhangers but this story just yields itself beautiful to them. Unmasked the villain last chapter and now Arthur and Merlin in mortal peril, so I got this one up quick. Thanks for all the wonderful support, this has been by far my most successful story yet so I'll try to keep the updates frequent. As always enjoy and please review.

* * *

The target had slipped from his servants hand, rolling across the ground right underneath the feet of a tall wiry raven haired boy who put his foot down on it to keep Arthur's servant from picking it up.

"Hey, come on that's enough."

Arthur had been laughing at the joke with his friends when he turned seeing the boy for the first time the smile fading on his face.

What?

He stepped toward the boy, a look of perplexity on his face. Not use to this situation, not use to seeing any one stupid enough to stand up against him.

"You've had your fun my friend."

"Do I know you?"

The boy held out his hand to Arthur.

"I'm Merlin-"

"So I don't know you."

"No."

The boy dropped his hand at his side.

"Yet you called me friend."

"That was my mistake."

"Yes I think it was."

Arthur smiled smugly, glad to see this boy wasn't such an idiot after all but what he said next erased all doubt from Arthur's mind.

"Yeah. I could never have a friend that could be such an ass."

He said it calmly as if with no more importance than what the weather was like outside, turning to walk away but Arthur wasn't done, he called out to him egging him back. Testing to see if he would take the bait.

"Nor I one that could be so stupid. Tell me Merlin do know how to walk on your knees."

Merlin turned back not seeming the least bit frightened in Arthur's presence.

"Nope."

"Would you like me to help you?"

Merlin shook his head, smiling slightly as if Arthur's question was somehow funny.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

Arthur despite the fact he found himself irked by the fact this commoner had stood up against him found himself perplexed by this Merlin. He was stupid that much Arthur knew but there was something about the fearless honesty with which he treated him that perplexed Arthur.

"You have no idea?"

"Be my guest. Come on. Come on. Come on."

Arthur held out his hands, egging Merlin on. Daring him to try something, anything to show off in front of his friends, anything to see if Merlin really was stupid enough to throw a swing at the future King of Camelot.

Arthur saw the punch coming, saw Merlin's body language change. He caught it easily enough pinning Merlin's arm behind his back.

"I could throw you jail for that."

"Who do you think you are the King?"

Merlin replied all to confidently.

"No I'm his son, Arthur."

Arthur groaned as he pushed his eyes open slowly, drawing from the familiar memory his eyes gazing emptily overhead till the ceiling of his canopy slipped into focus overhead. Arthur laid for a moment looking up at nothing in particular the memory replaying in his mind, warm sunlight falling across his face.

Then something clicked into place, Merlin. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be dead. Where was Merlin? He had to make sure he was all right, make sure Elmar had kept his word. Arthur sat up groaning as he bent forward cradling his pounding head in his hands.

"Arthur your awake."

Arthur lifted his head up, seeing Gwaine standing there his eyes dark rimmed by dark circles, he looked terrible.

"You look terrible Gwaine."

Gwaine laughed dryly.

"Well no worse than you I hope."

Arthur threw his legs over the side of the bed standing as he wobbled finding his feet, he moved toward Gwaine who watched him unsurely.

"Where is he Gwaine? I need to see him."

"Arthur slow down. Who are you talking about?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Gwaine?"

"Arthur you're not making any sense, come on lay back down, I'll get Gaius."

"No Gwaine, I need to see him, I need to know he's all right."

Gwaine held tightly to Arthur, trying to lead him back to his bed. Arthur was to weak to fight him but he wasn't giving up as he tried to push his weight back against Gwaine who was managing to overpower him in his weak state.

"George! George!"

Gwaine called for the servant over his shoulder.

"George? I don't want George, Gwaine let go of me."

Arthur tried to rip Gwaine's tight grasp from his nightshirt, stumbling and almost falling to the floor in his still weak state. He looked up to find George standing there, just behind Gwaine looking a tinge bit concerned.

"George go get Gaius. Now!"

"Yes sire."

George nodded his head disappearing from Arthur's sight as Arthur tried once more to wrench free from Gwaine's grasp.

"Gwaine, get the hell off of me, I need to see him."

"Arthur, you've been through one hell of an ordeal, now just trust me you need to calm down."

"I'll calm down just as soon as I see he is okay."

"Who are you talking about Arthur?"

"Merlin, Gwaine? That's why I was in the woods, that's why I'm in this situation."

"Alright Arthur. Clearly you hit your head a lot harder than Gaius thought."

Arthur threw his arms up stepping back away from Gwaine fear began to steel coldly through his veins.

"Gwaine, you don't remember. Merlin, your best friend, got kidnapped by some sadistic avenging whack job who then buried him alive. You can't tell me you don't remember that."

"Arthur, just sit down alright. Please before you hurt yourself."

Arthur pulled out of Gwaine's grasp growing frantic.

"No Gwaine, that's why I was out there in the woods, I had to bring him home. He's my manservant not George. He was my best friend, your best friend, and Gaius's ward. Tall wiry never would shut up, constantly perkily optimistic. Come one Gwaine, stop pulling my leg."

"Alright Arthur enough. You're starting to scare me. George has been your manservant for three years, Gaius has never had a ward as long as I've been here and I can promise you I have never met a person named Merlin in my entire life. So please just relax."

Arthur saw the sincerity in Gwaine's eyes. His knees felt weak as he stumbled over collapsing onto the bed. He dropped his head into his hands, tears running down his face. He couldn't understand what was happening, Merlin was supposed to be safe, Merlin was supposed to be here.

Gwaine stepped forward placing his hand gently on Arthur's shoulder.

"Its alright Arthur. You were scared and must of hit your head pretty hard but I can promise you, Merlin's not real. He was never real."

Arthur shook his head, not sure what the hell was happening, if this was some sick game Arthur was not amused. Maybe all he needed to do was wake up, if he could just get himself to wake up. Arthur stood suddenly from the bed, Gwaine grabbing his shoulder and trying to push him back down.

"This is all just a dream. I just have to wake up."

Arthur pulled himself free from Gwaine's grasp. Standing he threw his fist out driving it across Gwaine's face. Gwaine's head snapped under the power of the blow as he looked at Arthur in disbelief. Drawing his fist back he responded exactly as Arthur had wanted him to, driving his fist across Arthur's face the power of the blow knocked Arthur to his knees.

Arthur felt his knees crack against the floor, he tasted the blood in his mouth, the pounding in his head exploded in skull splitting pounding as he leaned forward gasping for breathe. It hadn't worked, he was still here, could this be real. How could Arthur have invented a whole other person, a whole other life?

Gwaine knelt down in front of Arthur helping him gently to his feet Gwaine guided him back into bed. Easing Arthur back Gwaine pulled the covers over him as Arthur rolled over feeing his exhausted mind and body pulling back into the warm comforts of sleep but he was frightened, how could Merlin not be real.

"Just rest Arthur, I'll right outside if you need anything."

Arthur's eyes were slipping closed, as he whispered softly just before sleep took him.

"I need Merlin."

Gwaine only just heard those three barely uttered words pass his King's lips.


	12. What Hurts the Most

Alright, I know I threw you a curveball with the last update but I promise its not as far out there as your thinking. I had one person ask me if Merlin doesn't exist how is Gwaine still there? The place Arthur has found himself isn't so much the world as it would have been if Merlin had never existed. Its more like one day Arthur wakes up and Merlin's just gone and no one but he remembers him. And I can promise you, you will be seeing our villains friend again in the next update, he still has more to share.

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. And as always enjoy and please review.

* * *

When Arthur woke the next morning he hoped to find Merlin standing there with that silly lopsided grin of his and a witty all to overused "Rise and shine." Or to find him resting safely in Gaius's chambers, found just as Elmar had promised just in the knick of time. He hoped he was somewhere, anywhere waiting for Arthur, safe and sound.

But Arthur woke to George standing there worriedly, with a banquet of breakfast laid out on the table and little to say except the usual pleasantry before he was gone to fetch Gaius. Gaius came; giving Arthur something bitter and god awful that was suppose to help. Gwaine came next, a bruise dark under his eye where Arthur had decked him last night, eyeing Arthur worriedly.

He stayed for a while talking to Arthur, filling in some of the gaps. According to Gwaine, they had left for a hunt four days before. Arthur had gotten separated from them but never made it back to Camelot. They had found Arthur three days later, lying on the ground. The best they could figure out he had fallen from his horse and caught his head on a rock but they didn't really know for sure.

All Arthur knew was that if Merlin had been here that wouldn't have happened. Merlin would have been right there with him; in fact he hardly left Arthur's side. He and Merlin had gotten into many of tight spots before that and always come out all right in the end. But this time Merlin had not been there and Arthur had nearly died. It said a lot to about how much Arthur truly needed Merlin.

People kept stopping by, some out of courtesy and others he would normally have been really glad to see, such as Gwen but Arthur just wanted to be left alone. He hated feeling like some sort of caged animal on display, everyone giving him strange pitiful looks, acting tenderly around him like he was unstable, the word of his explosion last night spreading throughout the Castle.

This only made Arthur feel all the more alone. Confined to bed rest, sitting there listening to the hum of the city outside of his window. The city he had always loved felt empty now, like it only had half a heart beat. He found himself staring at the door longing for Merlin to just walk in, make some silly joke that would make everything all right and smile goofily at Arthur as he went about his choirs.

But the door stayed closed, Merlin never came. How could he according to everyone he didn't exist? He had never existed. Arthur had never met him, he had never been Arthur's servant, he had never followed Arthur so recklessly into every battle putting himself in harms way for Arthur's sake. But how could that be? How could one morning you just wake up and someone so important just be gone, the whole world moving forward as your stuck in the past.

How could this be happening? Arthur tried to think of the last time he had spoken to Merlin; the last time he had seen him. Arthur had been angry, he had yelled at Merlin. "There is a man out there who wants you dead Merlin, do you care so little about yourself? Do you want him to kill you?" Merlin had said something, which Arthur had now forgotten.

Arthur had snapped, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. "Fine go ahead, see if I care." Merlin eyes had filled with hurt at Arthur's words; Arthur knew he had gone to far but his pride kept him from recalling those bitter words. Merlin had spun and without anther word left, marching down to the stables all the same.

_See if I care._ The last words Arthur had ever said to Merlin had been, _see if I care._ Merlin had died with that thought in his mine, Arthur's final words to his best friend cruel and uncaring. Arthur wanted nothing than to take those words back, to have one more chance to say something that didn't seem so heartless. He did care; he cared more about Merlin than anyone else, which was why he was so angry. He wasn't angry at Merlin but at his own sickening helplessness. But Arthur could not undo what he had done, not now, not now that Merlin no longer existed in this world.

The days passed this way. Each morning Arthur woke to George's dry formal nod and far to lavish breakfast. George would help him dress before going to finish his choirs without more than two words to Arthur. Arthur would go about his daily routine, council meetings and training sessions. Till George would put him to bed at night and Arthur would dream far to often of Merlin. Indeed it was almost impossible for Arthur to do anything without thinking of Merlin so engrained he was in the very fabric of Arthur's life.

When he woke Arthur missed that far to eager "Rise and shine." He missed coming back after a tiring council meeting to find Merlin doing some choir, far to slow Arthur often complained, waiting with some silly joke or sly comment that would often make Arthur smile. He missed Merlin's seemingly doubtful presence, a constant shadow at Arthur's side.

He missed hearing Merlin complain constantly about how many choirs Arthur had him do. Or the always far to confident way he seemed to like to tell Arthur when something was a bad idea. He missed that gut feeling of Merlin's. He missed always having someone there to listen when everything got too much. He missed having Merlin beside him, always through thick and thin. He missed Merlin's klutzy bumbling self as he dropped something or tripped over his own feet.

He missed Merlin so much it hurt but the world just kept spinning and Arthur couldn't breath he felt so alone and terribly lost. He needed Merlin to pick him back up like he always had done when Arthur lost faith in himself but Merlin wasn't here and that hurt all the more.


	13. It Has to Be

So one of my review's said that Arthur should go look for Merlin. And I thought about it and I liked the idea of it, so here we go, looking for Merlin. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, they are extremely inspiring. As always enjoy and keep reviewing, I love to hear what you think.

* * *

Arthur pushed the door open to Gaius's chambers, peaking his head around the door. "Gaius? He paused listening. "Gaius, its Arthur." There was no response. Arthur stepped inside closing the door quietly. Turning around he stood for a moment surprised how everything looked just as he remembered it.

He needed to hurry, he didn't know when Gaius would be back from his morning rounds and the last thing he wanted was to be caught sniffing around Gaius's chamber. It would only raise more questions and everyone already thought he was only just holding it together as it was and as true as that may be it was for reasons they couldn't even begin to fathom.

Arthur moved quietly through Gaius's chambers, his eyes roving across bookshelves crammed with old books and tables crammed with various potions and herbs. It was just as Arthur remembered it except for one thing; the cot Gaius had always slept on near the hearth was unmade as if it had not been slept on in some time.

Arthur moved up the stairs to what should be Merlin's bedroom. He pushed the door open; stepping into Merlin's bedroom only it wasn't Merlin's anymore. The bed was made; the floor once cluttered with Merlin's dirty clothes was neat. The desk was cluttered with more old books and random bottles of various liquids.

Arthur stood more a moment, not at all surprised but shocked still the same. How could someone just be gone? One day their there, the next there gone. How could Merlin just be gone? How could it be, that he was never there to begin with? How could what Arthur had felt all been made up in his head, in a single moment. It was impossible, wasn't it?

Arthur remembered every moment, years he and Merlin had known each other. He remembered every argument, every snapped temper, every tear and grateful word, every close call and every happy reunion. Every joke and name called, every smile and laugh. Every moment was clear in his mind but yet why where they if Merlin had never been. How could they be?

Arthur moved over opening up the cupboard, so often empty its contents spilled out onto the floor where Gaius's clothes where now tucked neatly away. Arthur dropped his head, digging his fingers into the cabinet door.

"Man Merlin, I could really use your help right now."

Arthur knew Merlin was real. That much he was sure. But if he wasn't here than where could he be? Arthur could think of only one place Merlin would be, Ealdor. He had to go to Ealdor

Arthur was in the stable, tightening the girth on a tall mare when Gwaine finally found him. Gwaine came up behind Arthur, the weariness sharp on his face, watching Arthur worriedly as he ran his hand along the mare's neck.

"Where are you going, Arthur?" Arthur turned, his eyes sharpening. "Ealdor." He said curtly. Gwaine stopped, his brow rising in confusion. "Ealdor?"

Arthur let out a sharp sigh. "Yes Gwaine, I've got to find Merlin." He said turning, saying it as if it was common sense, which it should be. That was how it had always been, if Merlin was in trouble Gwaine was the first to jump on board hot on Arthur's heels to save him. But this wasn't the same Gwaine Arthur remembered, he had lost a part of fighting sprit. It seemed even thought Gwaine refused to believe it Merlin's absence left a whole in his heart even if he couldn't remember it not being there.

"Merlin?" Gwaine stepped closer, his eyebrow rising again. "Arthur you have to stop this." Gwaine's voice dropped, Arthur was surprised to find him begging. Arthur turned surprised by the tone in Gwaine's voice.

"Are you worried?" Arthur asked almost mockingly.

"Arthur this isn't funny."

Arthur held out his arms. "I'm just going to find my friend, Gwaine." Gwaine shook his head. "Arthur you can't do this." "And why not?" Arthur stepped closer, seeming to grow as he dared Gwaine to try and stop him.

"Because this-this is crazy." Arthur turned shaking his head. "I have to know Gwaine-" "Know what?" Gwaine cut Arthur off. "If some boy that isn't real-"

Arthur turned driving his fist across Gwaine's face, Gwaine staggered back, surprise shart in his eyes as he massaged his bruised jaw. "What the hell. That's twice now in two days you've hit me."

"Just stay out of my way."

Arthur moved past Gwaine, who nodded his head. "So what you travel to a kingdom, that by the way is really looking for anything at this point to declare war." Gwaine said bitterly. Arthur stopped turning back to look sadly at Gwaine. "I have to do something."

"Fine. But not this Arthur." Gwaine said firmly, grabbing Arthur hard by the arm. Arthur turned trying to wrench his arm out of Gwaine's grasp. "I can't let you do this Arthur." Arthur snapped his arm up hard, trying to wrench free of Gwaine's iron grasp.

"Let go of me Gwaine."

"No Arthur. Listen you went through an ordeal out there, you knocked yourself hard over the head but you haven't been the same since you came back."

"And so what?" Arthur snapped finally wrenching his arm free of Gwaine

Gwaine stepped closer, speaking quietly. "You don't talk, you don't eat, you hardly sleep. You're always mopping around as if your missing something, talking about this Merlin that doesn't exist. You're scaring me Arthur, you're scaring everyone." Gwaine looked pleadingly at Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. "Well, I don't care. Because this isn't real, Gwaine." Gwaine threw his arms out in frustration at Arthur's stubbornness on this issue. "Why? How can you be so sure?"

Arthur turned back, his face hard but eyes trembling with all the fear and loneliness that had been gnawing at his heart for the past couple of weeks. "Because there's this giant aching hole in my heart, Gwaine and it's not supposed to be there. If this was real that wouldn't be there."


	14. Crestfallen

I really appreciate all the wonderful support this story has been receiving. So onward with the story. I don't know if Ealdor would have a tavern or if anyone would even have enough money to go there but just go with me. I know a lot of you all are curious as to what Elmar's game is and I can promise you he'll be back again next update. And all as always Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Arthur rode slowly through Ealdor; Gwaine had stopped on the edge of town to set up camp while Arthur continued on without him. Arthur dismounted in front of what he remembered being Merlin's house when they had traveled here all those years ago. Arthur recognized Hunith, standing outside broom in hand sweeping the pathway her eyes following the children that ran laughing through the streets.

Hunith looked toward him as he stepped around his mare, holding her reins loosely in his hand. "Can I help you?" She leaned gently on the broom, stopping her choir. "I was hoping so." Arthur said calmly, smiling slightly. "Is Merlin in?"

Hunith's face darkened a little, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "I'm sorry, Merlin?" Arthur nodded, not ready to drop the issue, this was his last shot. "Yes. I was told I could find him here." Hunith shook her head, looking a little crestfallen at Arthur as if she had let him down. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong place, there is no one by that name in all of Ealdor."

Arthur felt impaled by her words standing there for a moment, trying to absorb what Hunith was telling him, what Merlin's mother was telling him. Merlin did not exist. He wasn't out there, anywhere, he really wasn't real but Arthur still couldn't quite swallow that.

"Are you alright son?" Hunith took a step toward him, concern clear on her face. Arthur shook his head, clearing the troubling thoughts that were chocking each breathe in his chest with the weight of them on his heart, calling himself back to the moment.

"I'm fine really." Arthur stumbled a little stepping back. "I'm sorry for having bothered you." Arthur slipped effortlessly into the saddle, faking a warm smile at Hunith who still did not look convinced. "Thank you again. Take care."

Arthur pressed his knees into the mare's side, moving up the street leaving Hunith to continue with her choirs. He felt his heart weighing heavily in his chest, as what he had spent the past weeks trying to deny seemed to solidify undeniably in his heart. He still wouldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it.

But if Merlin was out there somewhere, anywhere, it seemed his own mother would remember having given birth to him. It seemed his own mother would at least know his name, but more than that she had not known Arthur, she should remember him at least.

Arthur remembered the day he and Merlin and come to Ealdor along with Hunith and Morgana and Gwen. Arthur had come against his Father's orders and nearly had Merlin take his head off with a sword he shouldn't have been carrying. Hunith welcoming them into her home, Gwen loosing her temper with him because he was rudely turning his nose up at the food Hunith offered him.

Arthur remembered sleeping on the floor beside Merlin. Merlin telling him how he had grown up so simply, sleeping on the floor eating what they could grow. How he had left because he didn't fit in anymore, he was looking for somewhere he belonged. Arthur had asked him if he had had any luck and Merlin said he was unsure.

They had trained the men, prepared for the attack, and when things had gone south Will, Merlin's best friend, had used magic to drive back the attackers. But Arthur had not had the moment to think of what he would have done because Will died at Kalan's hands taking an arrow that was meant for Arthur.

Arthur remembered it all; clear in his mind so how could it be that it had never happened. Arthur was open to believing in creating memories due to a head wound, he could understand waking having created an event that had never happened but an entire life, with a person that wasn't even real and people he had never met. That was pushing Arthur a little to far but what else could he believe.

It seemed despite how hard he tried to hold onto Merlin, he was slipping through his fingers. Growing fainter with each day, the memories clear but every moment growing stronger and stronger as it unraveled Arthur's clear and pleasant memories leaving him emptier than ever.

It had been late in the evening when they had arrived in Ealdor but now it was after dark and Arthur had still yet to return to camp and Gwaine was growing worried. He was worried about Arthur, he hadn't been the same since he had woke up after that hunting accident and Gwaine hoped it was a phase that would soon pass.

Gwaine had walked into town, ending up at the tavern, where he found Arthur's horse tethered outside. Gwaine entered, most of the men from Ealdor resting off a hard days work, drinking quietly. Some nearest the bar, were talking loudly laughing boisterously as they slammed their empty mugs down onto the bar top.

Arthur was among them, sitting on a bar stool, slamming his empty mug down onto the bar top. He leaned precariously sideways falling from his stool, tumbling to the ground as the men around him stepped back. Arthur rolled over laughing as the other men laughed at his drunken clumsiness.

Gwaine moved toward him just as Arthur was struggling to haul himself to his unsteady feet. He toppled back over, his hands slipping from the bar top as the men stepped back prepared to let him tumble back to the floor. Gwaine reached him in time to catch him before he tumbled to the ground again.

Gwaine slipped his arm around Arthur hauling him to his feet. "Alright. I think my friend's had more than enough to drink." Gwaine said hardly, the men stepping back to give him and Arthur who he was only just keeping on his feet, some room.

Gwaine turned, supporting Arthur the best he could as his feet stumbled beneath him. Arthur was still laughing, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breathe. Gwaine pushed the door open with his body, dragging Arthur out into the cold fresh air.

"You know what, you're the best friend, I've ever had." Arthur said slurring as he stumbled forward Gwaine lifting him back to his feet. "Sometimes I think you're the only one I can really trust." Gwaine lead Arthur over toward where his horse was tethered.

"Well that wasn't my impression considering you've hit me twice now in two weeks." Gwaine lifted Arthur back to his feet, as he stumbled sideways, laughing at his own clumsiness. "What do you want, a day off?" Arthur asked looking quizzically at Gwaine.

"A day off? Arthur I already get days off?" Arthur's knees gave way, as he looked confused at Gwaine. "Merlin, you've been on the slow gin again? When was the last time I gave you a day off?" Gwaine stopped at hearing the name Merlin, Arthur thought he was talking to Merlin. He wasn't even aware Gwaine was there.

"You know what Merlin?" Arthur said leaning his head back looking up toward the clear black sky and sharp twinkle of stars. "What Arthur?" Gwaine said reluctantly, knowing it would do little good to try and kick Arthur back to reality now.

"I've never been very nice to you but I realized something today." Arthur said looking toward Gwaine who was watching his old friend closely. "What's that Arthur?" "I need you Merlin. Sometimes more than I think I know. I'm completely hopelessly lost without you. I guess I'm just trying to say thank you for always being there."

"Anytime Arthur." Gwaine said softly as Arthur tried to take a step forward his knees giving way as he passed out in Gwaine's arms.


	15. All That Matters

So April29Roses requested an amazingly quick update so here it is. Elmar raises his head once more and his plan comes full circle. Enjoy and Please Review.

* * *

Arthur was riding quietly beside Gwaine, gripping the reins tightly in his trembling hands. His head pounding with a ferocity that was sure to split his skull. His stomach rumbled hungrily but the thought of anything at all made Arthur feel like he was going to be sick.

Arthur hadn't spoken since he had spoken up this morning with a hang over that pounded in his skull and rocked his stomach like a boat on stormy seas. Gwaine had been unusually quiet, watching Arthur but never saying anything at all.

They had been riding in silence for hours, something heavy weighing between them that Gwaine would not breach when Arthur lifted up his head realizing he no longer heard the familiar steady clop of Gwaine's horse beside his. Turning his head Arthur realized Gwaine was just gone. It was unnerving to say the least but Arthur had little time to dwell on it when his horse reared up suddenly throwing her forelegs out as she neighed nervously.

Arthur caught completely unaware slipped from the saddle before his still muddled mind could understand what was happening. He fell back catching his head hard on the ground, the air knocked painfully from his lungs as the pain in his head felt like someone had driven a hammer through Arthur's skull.

Arthur gasped; rolling over he coughed dryly barley keeping control on his rebellious stomach. His mare took off, disappearing into the trees as Arthur pressed his eyes shut trying to fight down the waves of nauseating pain that washed through him flipping his already sick stomach.

Arthur laid on the ground for a long minute gasping as the pain resided back still pounding painfully against his skull. Rolling over he struggled to lift himself to his feet, staggering as he fell back to his knees. Gritting his teeth as he managed to haul himself to his stumbling feet after three desperate tries.

"Arthur. How good to see you again? How are you?" Arthur looked up recognizing Elmar's cold mocking voice. Arthur felt anger drive back the nauseating pain ripping through is body. He had done this. He had taken Merlin. This wasn't the deal.

"Why are you doing this?" Arthur asked desperately, stumbling on his unsteady feet. "I haven't done anything to you." "No." Elmar looked coldly at Arthur laughing contemptuously. "You took everything from me." Elmar screamed leaning forward, his face flushing with anger.

Arthur stopped mouth open as he closed it awkwardly, the words sticking in his throat. "But you don't remember do you Arthur?" Elmar sneered at Arthur. "No one does that's my curse." Elmar paused. "That's your curse."

Arthur's brows knitted in confusion. "My curse?" Elmar smiled coyly, stepping closer. "How does it feel Arthur to love someone so much?" Elmar paused his words hissing coldly at Arthur. "And have them disappear and only you remember they were ever there to begin with."

Arthur was looking dumbly at Elmar as he struggled to process what he was hearting, his head pounding painfully. "You're son, this has to do with what happened to your son?" Elmar rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Of course it does Arthur, you killed him."

The word hung in the air for a startling moment. _You killed him_. Arthur had killed people before sure, he had done it namely in self defense, sometimes under order but never just cold bloodedly killed someone for the heck of it.

"What?" Arthur managed to stammer out. Not at all feeling as noble or kingly as he should. Feeling his pride had been far overkilled and buried six feet under but his head was pounding to hard to care.

"Have you forgotten Arthur? Is it so far in the past, you have buried it beneath that cold heart of yours." Elmar stepped closer, his eyebrow rising cynically. "Fitting isn't it?" Elmar asked waiting as if Arthur was expected to answer.

"What?" Arthur managed to stutter out again barely fitting the pieces of this larger puzzled together. "That Merlin should die the same way as my boy." Elmar paused watching anger sharpen on Arthur's face. "Slowly, terrified as the darkness closes in, alone in his final moments of sheer agony as death takes him."

"You said he would live." Arthur said his voice rising. "You said if I drank that poison, Merlin would live." Arthur's voice broke. "You said he would live." Arthur staggered back, feeling the anger seep from his veins taking the strength with it.

"I said I would see to it but see Gwaine just couldn't get there fast enough." Elmar shook his head, a mocking crestfallen look falling across Elmar's face. "Merlin just wasn't strong enough." A muscle tightened in Arthur's jaw, as he shifted feeling anger flood back hotly in his veins.

"You killed him. You monster." Elmar's face was overcome with rage. "I did not do this Arthur Pendragon, it was you. You killed him, just as you killed my son. Their blood is on your hands and your punishment has not been long enough for what you did."

Elmar stopped taking a sharp breathe his face flushed with long buried anger. Arthur took a slow breath taken back by Elmar's snapped temper. "I-I don't remember." "Oh you don't remember Nathan?" Elmar asked mockingly. "Little Nathan who dotted on you. Who did everything for you? Little Nathan who you left out in the cold, as some sick joke."

Understanding dawned on Arthur's face. "Nathan. I-I didn't kill him. It was a joke, all just a joke. He was fine." Elmar shook his head. "Fine. So why didn't he come back then?" "I never asked." Arthur said shaking his head. "My Father just said Nathan was no longer able to provide the services I required. At that age I didn't need any other reason."

Elmar nodded, his face twisted with anger. "He could no longer provide the services you required because was drowning in his own fluid." Arthur's face grew horrified. "What? I don't-" "That little joke of yours caused Nathan to get sick." Elmar paused. "With pneumonia." Elmar hissed the finally words coldly.

"I watched as my boy, lay in bed to sick to stand and chocked on his own fluids." Elmar paused taking a breath to steady himself. "I watched the fear darken in his eyes as he died slowly and in much pain. You did that Arthur Pendragon, you and your foolish pranks." Elmar's voice rose as he screamed desperately.

"So Merlin-" Arthur stuttered.

"Cruel justice don't you think?" Elmar asked mockingly. "Merlin for my boy. It was a pity, Merlin was such a nice boy but you loved him so much. I waited for years to find someone worth enough to you, to put you through the hell I have suffered for ten long years." Elmar said the last word bitterly. "Now you now Arthur Pendragon, what it is like to have to watch as someone you loves suffers. Watch as someone you love dies and not be able to do a damn thing. To be willing to bargain anything for their safety but its just not enough." Elmar shook his head, his eyes cold.

Tears slipped unyielding down Arthur's face. This wasn't real but reality for once in two weeks didn't seem any better. Merlin was dead, waking up would only mean everyone remembered he had been and passed. At least here only Arthur cared that burden.

"Well Arthur Pendragon. This is my finale goodbye. Now you can carry my burden. Of knowing someone you love died and there was nothing you could do to stop it."

Arthur felt the pounding in his head culminate to a skull splitting pain. He felt his knees give way as he fell back, collapsing on the ground. Tears burning down his cheeks as blackness doted across his vision as he slipped back into the welcoming veil of unconsciousness.

Arthur did not know how long he had been out as he woke slowly from the darkness, he felt warm even though his flesh felt chilled with each breath heavy. He could feel someone's body pressed tight against his, he could feel the warmth of their skin against his cold flesh, each steady breathe that filled their chest.

He pushed his eyes open slowly, the ceiling overhead dark except for the long shadows cast by the hearth that crackled warmly out of the corner of his vision. He was in Gaius's chambers; he recognized the odd smell of strange potions and herbs.

He took a slow breath; his body shivering slightly in whoever's arms were wrapped gently around him. His head ached dully but not nearly the skull splitting pain he had felt before he had passed out. Arthur turned his head slowly, the breathe catching in his chest as his eyes landed on the person lying beside him.

Merlin, sleeping peacefully beside Arthur, that bruise still dark where Elmar had strangled his screams the morning he had grabbed him from the corridor. His hands were bloody and bruised; his fingers nails cracked no doubt from trying to dig himself out of the coffin. But other than that he was fine, he was alive.

Arthur let out a deep sigh of relief, tears burning down his cheeks. He alive, Elmar had lied. Arthur felt relief wash so strongly it was crippling. Merlin was all right, he was here, he was real and he was alive. Arthur lay for a long moment, not wanting to take his eyes from Merlin scared he would disappear from beside him. He just lay still feeling the warmth of Merlin's skin pressed against his still chilled flesh. Feeling each steady rise of Merlin's chest that told Arthur he was alive and he was okay. And that was all that mattered.


	16. Emrys

87 Reviews guys, I'm completely blown away by the support this story has received and all of your wonderful reviews have meant so much to me. This is the final chapter for this story and I hope the ending is satisfying for the emotional roller coaster ride I've taken you on. I have decided to write a sequel to this story, delving more into Arthur's quest to search for the mysteries Emrys. So look for it coming soon. So as always enjoy and please review.

* * *

Arthur was sitting in bed, resting back against the headboard as Merlin finished preparing him for bed.

"Arthur."

"Yes, Merlin." Arthur asked absentmindedly, drawing back from his troubled thoughts.

"What happened with Elmar?" Merlin paused "What did you do to get me out?"

Arthur turned to look at Merlin who stood quietly beside his bed watching Arthur closely. Arthur smiled again at the sight of him, still remembering waking to find he had seemed to been erased from the world, all part of Elmar's cruel twisted revenge.

"I did what I had to Merlin." Arthur said quietly.

Merlin shook his head. "You shouldn't have done anything Arthur." Surprise welled up into Arthur's eyes, as he looked at Merlin's downcast and weary face.

"You know your no the only one that can make sacrifices out of the two of us?" Arthur asked, his eyebrow rising slightly as Merlin looked him in the eyes. "I know but sacrifice is permanent Arthur. If I died no one would miss me, Camelot would keep going on without me." Merlin paused as Arthur just stared at his friend, finding his normal regal face overshadowed in horror.

"But you Arthur. Camelot needs you. Without you Camelot is nothing." Arthur shook his head cutting Merlin off. "That's where you're wrong Merlin. Camelot needs us both." Arthur took a slow breath, pushing down the still sharp memories of how empty Camelot had seemed when Merlin was gone.

"Without you I feel like I'm -"

"Only a half of a whole." Merlin finished off Arthur sentence breathlessly.

"Yes." Arthur said finally. Looking at Merlin he smiled slightly. Merlin looked a bit shocked at Arthur's choice of words.

"Where did you get that idea Arthur? I've never heard you talk like that before?"

Arthur shifted, running his fingers absently along the sheets. "It was something Elmar did." Merlin's head snapped up from watching Arthur's fingers kneading the sheets nervously. "Elmar. What did he do?" There was concern in Merlin's voice.

Arthur motioned for Merlin to sit and Merlin did, resting on the edge of his bed his eyes never leaving Arthur's face. Concern dark in his eyes.

"After I drank, whatever it was Elmar gave me. I woke up, here in my bed only it wasn't here." Arthur paused watching Merlin as he struggled to find the words to explain it. "It was Camelot except for one thing, you weren't here Merlin."

"Like I had died?" Merlin asked slowly. Arthur shook his head. "Like you had never been." Merlin's brows knitted in confusion. "I was just gone." Arthur nodded again slowly, struggling with those bitter long weeks. "Yes. No one remembered you, not Gaius, not Gwaine, not even your own mother."

"You went to Ealdor?" Merlin cut Arthur off, sitting forward in surprise.

"Yes. I was desperate, I-" Arthur stopped chocking on his own words. "It isn't Camelot without you Merlin, I was lost you could say."

"Did you miss me?" Merlin asked jokingly, smiling warmly at Arthur.

"To be completely honest yes. I've never told you this before Merlin but I need you. Far more than I ever care to really admit." Arthur paused Merlin watching him silently. "And I'm kind of lost without you."

Merlin nodded as Arthur lifted up his head, their eyes meeting not needing any more words than that simple little nod. "But there's one thing I still don't understand." Merlin said thoughtfully. "Yeah. What's that?" Arthur asked leaning back, feeling a great weight lift from his heart.

"Why did Elmar go after me? Was I just easy bait or did he have a ax to grind with me as well."

"No." Arthur spoke quietly the words dying on his lips but Merlin could sense there was still something he wasn't telling him.

"What?" Merlin leaned forward. "Arthur?"

Arthur looked up, taking a slow breath. "Emrys." Arthur spit it out, fearing he would not be able to make himself say it if he didn't get it out quick. He still had mix feelings on this Emrys, he had magic and he had failed to protect Merlin from Elmar's wraith which made Arthur really dislike this Emrys but Arthur found himself strangely curious and for the first time unsure what exactly he would do if he came face to face with this Emrys.

Merlin almost fell off the bed so shocked to hear that name cross Arthur's lips as he managed to regain his composure before Arthur could catch that something was off. "Emrys?" Merlin said as calmly as he could. "Elmar said that there was a sorcerer in Camelot." Merlin said as he leaned forward. "Magic at the heart of Camelot?" Arthur nodded. "Believe me Merlin I was as shocked as you are."

"So what are you going to do?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Elmar said this Emrys was watching out for me. But I just don't understand, it goes against everything I've ever been told."

Arthur looked to Merlin as if expecting some sort of answer. "What if all magic isn't bad? What if Emrys isn't like Morgana or Nimueh?"

"What do you think Merlin?"

Merlin shifted, looking sincerely at Arthur. "I believe that there is no evil in sorcery. Only in the hearts of men. Maybe not all sorceress are bad."

Arthur looked surprised at Merlin. "I just don't know Merlin." "What?" Merlin could sense there was still something bothering Arthur.

"If Emrys is suppose to be using his magic for good, why wouldn't he help you? Surely he could have done something?" Arthur's eyes sharpened a bit. "He has all this power but he just sits by and watches innocent people suffer than he's no better than Morgana or Nimeuh."

Merlin shook his head trying to reach out to Arthur. "Maybe he did all he could."

Arthur sat forward, his voice rising a bit. "How can you defend him Merlin." "Arthur." Merlin said calmly drawing Arthur back. "Something's aren't that simple." Arthur nodded leaning back weakly against the headboard. "I just hope Emrys knows what's good for him and gets out of Camelot before I have to make a decision, I don't want to have to make." Arthur's voice was bitter and final.

Merlin nodded his head, standing as moved over feeling his heart beating harder in his chest. Arthur knew about Emrys, keeping the secret Merlin had guarded so carefully for so long was sure to get harder now. But he wouldn't leave, he couldn't Arthur had said it himself. Arthur needed Merlin and he needed Arthur, they were bond together. Merlin would just have to trust in Arthur as he always had and take each day as it came.

"Merlin? " Merlin turned facing Arthur who sat forward, his face dark a mix of fear and confusion that Merlin wasn't used to seeing on Arthur's regal face. "Would you stay, please?" Arthur asked hesitantly. Merlin nodded. "Of course Arthur."


End file.
